


A Dragon's View on a Human's Gender

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: My Knight and Me (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming Out, Dresses, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Bjorn thinks human culture is weird. So does Jimmy.
Relationships: Jimmy of Orange & Bjorn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	A Dragon's View on a Human's Gender

Jimmy did not get rid of the dress. He'd kept it, hiding it deep within his closet, under some boxes that his father never bothered to lift or clean.

But that wasn't enough.

Just having the dress didn't make him happy.

He wanted to wear it again. He wanted to twirl around like... Like a _princess_.

And yet, at the same time, he wanted to keep fighting and punching things and going out for adventures. Like a _knight_.

He wanted to talk to Cat, but for some reason, he felt like she'd only laugh or dismiss the problem. He knew her better, he did. But he was still too scared. He was too close to her to want to risk her looking at him differently.

He wondered what that meant, if he was going to Bjorn. Did he value their friendship less?

No.

It was just that Bjorn didn't have the same values as a human. Gentle or not, friendly or not, Bjorn was still a dragon. They had an entirely different culture.

So he made his way over to Bad Jack's cave, praying that Bjorn's dad wouldn't be home.

As luck would have it, he was off raiding some other castle. Bjorn let him in easily, though the concern in his draconic eyes shined from the moment he let Jimmy in.

"Is something wrong, Jimmy? You look really weird."

Jimmy winced at that word. 'Weird'. His stomach churned and he ducked his head. "Bjorn, I wanna wear a dress again."

The words were quiet.

And Bjorn didn't miss a beat.

"So wear one."

Jimmy shook his head. "I can't. Humans aren't like that. They'd make fun of me."

Bjorn frowned at that. "Why? It's just clothes."

"I know, but-"

"So why can't you wear a dress? What's the difference between a dress and the tunic and armor you're wearing right now?"

Jimmy couldn't find a response for a moment. When he did, his voice was simply defeated as he said, "Because humans are jerks."

Bjorn nodded, as if that explained everything in the universe.

Maybe it did.

"I think you'd look really pretty. You looked good in that dress you wore that one time, when my dad thought you were a princess." Here, Bjorn paused. "Are you a girl, Jimmy?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Can girls still be knights?"

Jimmy paused.

_Princesses_ couldn't be knights. But Jimmy wasn't royalty, so even if he _was_ a girl...

"I don't know," he said again.

Bjorn huffed. "Humans are weird. They don't even know themselves."

Jimmy gave a weak laugh. "Yeah," he said. A brief silence fell, and then he smiled hesitantly. "Hey... Wanna play Angry Knights?"

Bjorn's gaze lit up. "You're going down, Squire!"

The two of them raced to the television set, laughing excitedly.

And yet, some part of Jimmy took cheerful note of how Bjorn had omitted the 'boy' part of his usual taunt. And it made him smile even brighter than he usually did.


End file.
